Gomenasai
by Sailor Latias
Summary: It's the annual Academy Talent Show! Hanabi wants Hinata to know that she wants to be a better little sister from now on. Though it won't make up for lost time, it's a start. Contains tATu's "Gomenasai". Implied Hana/Kono, Naru/Hina. R&R! First Songfic!


**A few weeks before:**

"Please come, Big Sister!" Hanabi pleaded to Hinata. "Don't you remember when your class performed the the Konoha Academy Talent Show? It's really important to me! _Onegai~!_"

She knew Hinata couldn't say no. If she did, Hanabi'd resort to her last tactic - the Puppy-Dog-Eye/Tears. How a Hyuga could do the Pup-Eyes was her little secret.

"Well, okay."--Hanabi jumped for joy, shouting various phrases of contentment--"Can I bring a few people with me?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi skipped to her room, "Woot! Go ahead! Ask Naruto-san to be your date, or I'll ask him for you! Yipee!" Hinata blushed, and went off to tell her friends. Maybe Naruto-kun... if he wasn't training or pigging out on ramen.

**Present-day:**

This was the final act. They had saved the best for last, and she was it. Hanabi sighed, hoping her big sister was out there, waiting for her, watching her. She smiled at Konohamaru as he bounded off the stage with a wide grin on his face. The next person in line went.

"I wooed them with the Sexy no jutsu! Believe it!" he grinned. He took her by her hands and twirled her around backstage, careful not to bump into any of the equipment or the other Academy kids. "What are you doin', Bibi?"

"I keep telling you not to call me Bibi!" she scolded him, "Hana or Hanabi would be fine."

"Hai, hai, gomen, gomen!" he sweatdropped, waving his hands in front of him.

She stuck her nose up mockingly, "That's not acceptable! How dare you disrespect a Hyuga! I'm mad at you now! Don't talk to me anymore!" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"...Do you want me to... kiss you?" he asked quietly. "Would that make you happy?"

'Where'd he get THAT idea from? Naruto-san?' She smiled at him, "I'm saving myself for the Konohamaru that's mature enough to treat a Lady Hyuga with respect."

"I'm mature!" he insisted. "Watch!" he saw Moegi heading for the door. He ran over and opened it for her.

"Arigato," she said. After she went through, he closed it, unknowingly getting his long scarf caught in the process.

"See?!" When he tried to walk back to her, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

Hanabi giggled. That silly boy. He laughed it off. He always did. So much like Naruto-san, no wonder Hinata-onee liked him!

"And finally, a song performed by none other than our own Hyuga Hanabi!" Iruka-sensei announced. People clapped and cheered.

'That's my cue...' Hanabi went on stage and Iruka gave her the mike. He went over the the other side of the stage and waited.

"Um..." Hanabi's soft voice projected throughout the room, "this song is, uh, dedicated t-to my big s-sister, Hyuga Hinata." 'Crap! I'm stuttering! Remain calm! Remain... calm...' "Hina, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you since Father... Father disowned you. It wasn't my choice to treat you as I did. I know this song won't entirely make up for all the time we've lost, but I hope it's a start. Please watch me."

Silence. Knowing she cannot keep the crowd waiting too long, she did a quick scan and took a breath. The music began, and she began to sing.

"_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed..._

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now."

She paused. She scanned the audience once more. Nothing. Then she continued.

"_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain  
When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself_

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now."

For the last time, she searched for her sister in the crowd of Leaf Village people. Then she saw her, right in the first seat of the front row. Naruto was seated next to her, watching with amazment. Hanabi's lips formed a smile, knowing her sister was there, watching her sing. She saw the rest of her family as well. They were all smiling at her. Even Neji-niisan... How rare was it to see him smiling.. for her.

"_What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  
Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now._

Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now..."

She let the music play until it faded away on its own. Then she took a bow. Everyone clapped and cheered and whistled and gave her a standing ovation. But no one was more proud, no one cheered, clapped, or whistled as loud as her Hinata.

The other kids came out and they bowed too. After the final bow, everyone disperersed.

"Yahoo! Good job, 'Nabi!" Kiba cheered. Akamaru barked in agreement and licked her face. Wet puppy kisses!

"Thanks, guys..." Hanabi always felt kind of shy around Kiba. He was just so.. outgoing and carefree, unlike her who was quiet and reserved.

Hanabi spotted Hinata and gave her a hug,

"Did you see me? I see you brought Naruto-san." she giggled. "You asked?"

"Nope! I offered!" Naruto spoke up. Hinata blushed in agreement.

"Hey Hana! Hanabi!" Konohamaru came up to the youngest Hyuga prodigy. "That was so cool! Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that!"

"I don't tell you a lot of things." Hanabi retorted.

"Hey, Boss! What are you doing here?" the Third's grandson asked. "Hey, if you're on a date, just kiss her already!" he noticed Naruto and Hinata's faces were extremely close.

"Not in front of the children!" Hinata hissed worriedly.

"I'm not a child!" the two younger prodigies chorused.

"I'll prove it!" Konohamaru added. He grabbed Hanabi and kissed her on the lips! Hanabi smacked him, then proceeded to wipe her mouth repeatedly.

"Waahah! I lost my first kiss to the dobe! I said I was saving myself for the _mature_ Konohamaru! Didn't I?! This one still doesn't know how to treat a Lady Hyuga with proper respect!"

"I had to prove my point..." he replied rather sheepishly. "Don't you get a do-over?"

"No! First kiss is FIRST and ONLY! There are no do-overs!" she playfully hit him over and over. "Aw man! You little idiot! You... you little _Naruto_!"

The four of them laughed as they exited the building and walked out into the moonlight. It was a full moon.


End file.
